Hand Me Down Ed
"Hand Me Down Ed" is the 20th episode of Season 4 and the 97th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, strange things begin to happen when a mysterious old boomerang flies into the Cul-de-Sac and reverses the personalities of the kids' and the Eds whenever somebody physically touches it. Plot A boomerang circles the bright blue skies of Peach Creek as down below Jimmy teaches his toys yoga. Everything is going well when out of nowhere Kevin's basketball hits a large mailbox and knocks it over, straight onto Jimmy's friends. Dolly is dead, and Mr. Yum Yum is broken in half. Jimmy cries, unable to lift the mailbox, as Kevin comes over. Bemused by the sight, he lifts the mailbox using just his foot as a fulcrum and mocks Jimmy over the loss of his toys. Jimmy gathers up his broken doll and walks away, fuming, when he spies a boomerang stuck in a bush. He picks it up and examines it before sticking it in his shirt to give the illusion of muscles. He is giggling at the trick when suddenly he transforms. Now a bruiser, Jimmy grins evilly. He walks over and taps Kevin on the shoulder. Kevin looks up and sees an angry, muscular Jimmy holding the large mailbox that just crushed his toys. His eyes widen as Jimmy brings it down on him and then jumps on the box. Jimmy's jumping jostles the boomerang loose, however, and it flies away. Jimmy comes back to himself and looks around, stunned. When he sees an angry, beat-up Kevin looking at him angrily, he screams and runs away crying, leaving both Kevin and him confused. The boomerang makes its way to Ed's House and flies in through Sarah's open bedroom window. It lands in her toy chest. As Sarah walks into her room, she sees that her brother has once again destroyed it, and her easily awakened rage rises up again. Down in Ed's room, the three Eds obtain the last item they need for their current scam: a tube of toothpaste. They pause as they hear Sarah's angry yell for Ed. In her room, Sarah digs through her toy chest looking for something she hasn't already used to hit her brother, and she finds the boomerang. Moments later, her rage is forgotten and she goes off to find her brother with a happy, loving look on her face. Down in his room, Ed is freaking out and insisting they run away because he thinks (deservedly) that Sarah is on her way to give him a beating. As he attempts to flee with his friends out his bedroom window, Sarah meets them there and asks if they will play with her. All three Eds are confused with her drastic personality change, and Ed begs her not to hit him. She is hurt by his comment, saying she loves him and then hugging him tightly. Edd and Eddy remain confused, although Ed is delighted with this new version of his baby sister. She attempts to win Eddy over with a hug, although when she goes to hug Double D, he runs off, feeling rather disturbed and uncomfortable about the situation. When she tries to catch up, the boomerang gets caught on a clothes line, causing her to fall on her face. The boomerang flies from her hand off to its next victim. Ed picks his little sister up in an attempt to comfort her, though he does not know she has changed back to her old self. She proceeds to beat him up and tells Ed he better not touch her again before storming off. The boomerang now finds itself on the roof of Rolf's shed, as we see Rolf working in his yard. As he tries to pull a rather large bag of seeds from the shed, the boomerang flies off and into the back of his pants. Moments later, he finds himself singing rather loudly and unable to stop, though he tries. The Eds ring Rolf's doorbell, attempting their scam on him first. When he finally answers the door, Rolf greets them with his rather loud operatic talents he has apparently obtained. Eddy finally gets tired of it and slams the door in Rolf's face, saying they'll try someone else. In the process, the boomerang falls out of Rolf's pants and onto his front stoop. Edd opens Rolf's door out of curiosity, and only gets a simple "Thank you" out of Rolf. After closing the door again, he notices the boomerang on the stoop, pointing out it was the same one Sarah had earlier. Ed questions what it is, and Double D goes on to explain some things about it, including how in the culture they originate from they are believed to have supernatural powers. Ed finds it fascinating, and as Edd walks off to join Eddy at the next attempt at scamming at another house, Ed picks up the boomerang and is suddenly stricken with a great amount of intelligence. Edd can barely contain his excitement, as Ed apparently begins to type up a dissertation with the boomerang tucked behind his ear. Eddy just complains that they aren't helping him out with the scam, and yanks the boomerang away from Ed in frustration. A moment later, Eddy starts to twitch, and Ed is back to his old self again, randomly rolling around on the ground, leaving Double D rather confused as to what on earth is going on. Suddenly Eddy starts to act rather motherly toward his briefcase, naming it Casey Junior and pretending to feed it, using the boomerang as a bottle. Eddy asks Edd to change his baby, and Edd takes the briefcase and boomerang, repeating he just doesn't understand what's going on. Moments later, Eddy finds himself back to his old self, though Double D starts complaining he's extremely hot, and begins to strip off his clothing. His declarations of the man's uniform krimping his style, and that he and mother nature had a thing going on as he proceeds to strip down to his underwear send Eddy into a panic. As he runs past Edd, yelling at him to stop it, he grabs the boomerang from him, bringing Double D back to reality. This causes Edd to panic at the realization that he's naked and doesn't know why, as he attempts to cover himself. With the boomerang back in Eddy's hands again, he returns to his friends actually dressed up as a mother, claiming that Casey Junior has made a stinky. He asks Ed to throw the dirty diaper away while he puts on a fresh one, although the diaper is only full of the tubes of toothpaste they were going to use for the scam. Ed then takes the diaper and throws it into the sewers, as Eddy complains he doesn't have a safety pin for the fresh diaper, and asks Uncle D, as h e calls Edd, to get him another one. Double D proclaims he is not moving from the spot he's in, because he is just too overwhelmingly confused of the situation. Ed suggests using the boomerang as a safety pin, and as he takes it off Eddy's head his intelligence is once again returned. Making an intelligent comment about the boomerang, Ed throws it in an attempt to analyze the way it works, then instantly becomes himself again. Edd shouts out in terror of the overwhelming confusion of what has happened to them, and the boomerang returns, trapping the three Eds onto a tree branch. Ed makes note of how bad a situation they have gotten into, as Double D begins to sweat profusely and takes off his underwear, claiming he needs to feel some breeze between his knees. Eddy tries to keep Casey Jr. calm from being alone on the ground and then tells Casey to cover his eyes so he does not see Edd completely naked. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': 'intellectual mode' "What an inane, inchoate and in inefficacious journey this has been." Eddy: 'mommy mode' "Casey Jr's all alone! Mommy's here sweetie, don't cry!" Edd: 'laid back mode' "I'm getting the need to feel the breeze between my knees…" off his underpants "That's the ticket!" Eddy: "Not in front of the baby please! Casey, you cover your eyes!" Ed: "Distasteful dullard!" ---- *'Rolf': then angered by the boomerang sticking out of his underpants "Hello?" around "Who threw this whatchmadoohickey at Rolf's posterior?!" personality gets reversed and he starts singing in gibberish. He later stops himself, but then starts singing again when his hand stops covering his mouth ---- *'Ed': 'intellectual mode' and hunched over typewriter "Chasing Phantoms, a Dissertation on Unifying Field Theory and its Effects on Leptons and Quasars. By Edwin." blankly stares at Ed being smart; Edd heads over to Eddy Edd: "Eddy, come quick, you're not gonna believe this!" Eddy: angrily What the heck are you doing over there?! The scam's over here!" ---- *'Eddy': Rolf's doorbell "Double D, act natural, Ed, shut up, and I'll do all the talking." Edd: the toothpaste for the scam "Misrepresenting toothpaste as a character enhancing ointment is far beyond my scope of vocabulary, Eddy." Ed: clueless "And I haven't a clue what's going on here, Eddy!" Eddy: "I said 'shut it', stupid!" throat and waits for a moment; no response and rings the doorbell again until Rolf comes out singing in front of the Eds; Eddy gets annoyed and pushes Rolf back inside and the boomerang drops on the ground "Sheesh. Since when did Rolf turn into one of those stuffed shirt, blowhard singer types? The guy gave me a headache. Next house!" opens the door and finds Rolf sitting against a wall Rolf: "Thank you." Edd: the door and finds the boomerang on the doorstep "Odd. Isn't that the boomerang Sarah had earlier today?" bumps into Edd's head and questions it Ed: "Boomerjigger?" Edd: from the bump "Ow. Certainly you've heard of a boomerang, Ed. Its magnificent aerodynamic properties allow it to rotate a distance and return to the initial place of where it was thrown. Used primarily by Natives who believed it to possess supernatural powers, amusing don't you think?" Ed: up the boomerang "Supernatural?" changes off-screen with the boomerang ---- *'Ed: "'I feel an analysis is needed in order to determine the quantity of magnitude and direction." boomerang Edd: "What's happening to us?!" Ed: "Inky-dinky parlez-vous!" Eddy: aghast "Where'd the scam go?" Ed: "Here it comes now, Eddy." towards the flying boomerang he threw and gets caught on the neck and propels towards Edd Edd: "I'm so confused!" hit by the boomerang with Ed on it and gets caught and propels toward Eddy Eddy: "Who did this to my hair?!" hit with Ed and Edd on it and propels toward the tree branch Trivia/Goofs *'Running Gag': People having their personalities altered when they touch the boomerang. *The kids' reverse personality while possessed by the boomerang are as follows: **Jimmy: a very aggressive muscle man (like how Jimmy was when he was hypnotized in''"Look Into My Eds").'' **Sarah: a strangely nice and loving, yet creepy, girl. **Rolf: a very loud and annoying opera singer. **Ed: an extremely intelligent author that also uses quite difficult vocabulary similar to Edd. **Edd: a cool laid-back person who apparently does not like to wear clothes or underwear. **Eddy: a mother-like figure that talks in a womanly voice and at one point dresses up like one. *For some reason, Rolf is the only one who remembers the boomerang's effects and even tries physically to stop himself from singing, also saying "Thank you!" when Edd opens the door and looks at normal Rolf. This may be show that his culture is more inclined to believe in mystical objects like this magic boomerang. *All the kids seemed to become the exact opposite of what they act like while possessing the supernatural boomerang. *Kevin, Nazz, Jonny and the Kanker Sisters are the only ones that didn't possess or feel the boomerang's effects. *10th time Jonny doesn't appear. *24th time Nazz is absent. *69th time the Kanker Sisters are absent. *This is the fourth episode where Kevin's head was exposed. It was exposed previously in "Boys Will Be Eds", "The Day the Ed Stood Still", ''and "One of Those Eds". Kevin's head is exposed again in "May I Have this Ed?", and "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show". *This is the third episode where Edd is shown naked. The first was in ''"Pop Goes the Ed" and the second was in "See No Ed." *This is the second time Jimmy is a big and strong muscle man. The first time was in "Look Into My Eds" when Eddy hypnotized him to become one. *When Ed is using the typewriter, he claims that his full name is "Edwin", but in most other episodes when his full name is mentioned by Edd, it's "Edward". However Edd could just think his name is Edward due to it being the most common name for someone named Ed. *When Jimmy is seen with the yoga class, Mr. Yum-Yum is acknowledged as the purple bear instead of the rabbit, which is yellow instead of its regular purple. *Casey Jr. has his only appearance in this episode. **Coincidentally or in reference, Casey Junior is the name of the circus train in the Disney film, Dumbo. *One of the frowning faces in the title card is wearing a black, sock-like ski cap similar to Edd's. *Most of the time when Ed has the boomerang, he wears reading glasses on. When Eddy took the boomerang from him and gets his personality reversed, Ed was not shown taking off the glasses, along near the end of the episode before he threw it. *After Jimmy throws the mailbox on Kevin, He shouts out "I am Jimmy, Hear me roar!" It's likely a reference to Helen Reddy's song 'I Am Woman'. *Oddly, the half part of Mr. Yum Yum that was crushed cannot be seen even after the mailbox is lifted up. *The boomerang was seen again briefly in "A Town Called Ed", in the scene when the Eds were walking through the junkyard. This indicates that the Cul-de-Sac would have learned about its powers after this episode which explains it being thrown away. Gallery The Effects of the Boomerang I'm jimmy,hear me roar.jpg| Jimmy Stereotypical "Tough-Guy" Quite.jpg| Sarah Adorable Sibling Rolf's mouth.jpg| Rolf Opera Singer Smart.jpg| Ed Brainiac Ed Mother eddy.jpg| Eddy Motherly Eddy Hott.jpg| Edd Laid-Back Edd Other Pictures Image:The_eds_are_stuck.jpg|''What an inane, inchoate, and inefficacious journey this has been.'' Image:Eddy's_scham_in_diapers.jpg|"Casey Junior had an accident!" Image:Edd_without_his_pants.jpg|"WHO ARE YOU?!" File:Um.jpg|Um… Image:Casey_junior.jpg|Casey junior is so cute! Image:Eddy-2.jpg|"THE SCAM IS OVER HERE!" Image:Edd's_eyes.jpg|OH MY… Image:The_eds.jpg|The Eds hearing Rolf's singing. Image:Victor.jpg|Animal cruelty? Image:Used_it.jpg|"Used it!" Video mVhPqEOvlzE Category:Episodes Category:Season 4